Survivre et oublier
by atreyu 86
Summary: Re-publication d'une de mes (très) anciennes fics. Pour qui découvre, j'espère qu'elle plaira. Pour qui la connait, j'espère qu'elle n'en abimera pas le souvenir! Enjoy!


_[Survivre et oublier]_

* * *

L'homme était assis sur un rocher, un peu à l'ombre des rocailles. Tout autour de lui n'était que vide. Pas une âme, pas un rire. Pas même un cri. Le sable s'étendait jusqu'à l'infini, il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de chercher plus loin. Ca ne servait plus à rien. A présent il n'était plus le colonel résistant et toujours prêt à s'en sortir. Il savait très bien à présent que s'en sortir ne voulait plus rien dire. Il avait perdu ses illusions.

Ses pieds nus posés sur le sable tiède, une barbe de plusieurs jours, en réalité de plusieurs mois à présent, sur son visage abîmé par le soleil et la chaleur, il regardait l'invisible de ses yeux qui avaient perdu l'étincelle. Seul, il parlait d'une voix fatiguée à cet autre homme qu'il voyait adossé aux rochers, les mains dans la poche.

_Je déteste ça. Les souvenirs.

L'homme ne le regardait pas, peut-être ne l'entendait-il même pas. Il était le vide lui aussi, terriblement silencieux et absent.

_Tout ce que je voudrais ce serait de pouvoir enfin perdre cette foutue mémoire.

L'homme, habillé de lin blanc, le regarda alors. Ses yeux à lui étaient encore tellement pleins de vie, comme autrefois. Comme ils l'avaient toujours été. Et il dit :

_Vous voulez nous oublier…

Il répondit, une grimace de dépit dans l'expression :

_Je ne veux plus tout me rappeler sans cesse. Tout ce que c'était. Ma vie.

_Pourtant au fond c'est tout ce qu'il vous reste.

L'ancien militaire tiqua :

_Oh non… Il ne m'en reste RIEN ! J'ai tout perdu ! Tout ce que j'aimais a disparu. Tout ce que j'étais.

_Alors qu'êtes-vous à présent ?

_Rahhh, Daniel, vous n'avez pas changé !

_A vrai dire c'est normal, et je ne changerai plus jamais.

_Ne recommencez pas !

_C'est vous qui ne répondez pas à ma question, reprit l'homme calmement.

_Parce que votre question est stupide !

L'homme debout fronça les sourcils en remontant ses lunettes d'un doigt.

_Pourtant quand on y réfléchit, c'est votre question, pas la mienne.

_Et bien ma question est stupide ! C'est pas la première fois !

L'homme à lunettes fit une moue, d'un air de dire « en effet ».

_Et pourquoi suis-je là ?

_Quoi ?

_Oui, après tout, n'êtes-vous pas censé avoir tout perdu ? Alors pourquoi suis-je là ?

_Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas vrai, répondit l'ancien colonel, amer.

_Que vous ayez tout perdu ?

_Pour l'amour du ciel ! Daniel !

_Je vous ai mis en colère.

_Non, je ne suis pas en colère !

_Pourtant vous criez, remarqua-t'il, toujours aussi calme.

_Non ! Je ne crie…

Il s'arrêta de crier, un doigt suspendu en l'air. L'archéologue le regardait avec un petit sourire compatissant. L'homme se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

_Très bien, vous avez gagné. Mais à vrai dire, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

_Et bien, peut-être que pour une fois vous pourriez m'écouter.

L'ancien colonel répondit, sarcastiquement :

_Très bien, je vous écoute, allez-y.

_Vous réalisez qu'au fond c'est vous que vous acceptez enfin d'écouter ?

_Oh, et bien parlez, peut-être que pour une fois j'aurai quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter !

_Alors dîtes-moi, que dois-je vous dire ? De quoi êtes-vous prêt à parler ?

_Je ne sais pas, de comment vous allez, les enfants, … la pluie ?

L'homme habillé de lin regarda tout autour de lui quelques minutes, observant en silence l'étendue aride à perte de vue. Il sourit et se retourna vers son ami, perdu dans le vague.

_Jack, soyez honnête avec vous même.

_Oui, vous avez raison, la pluie c'est pas tous les jours, mais il me semble avoir reçu une goutte, il y a quelques mois, et…

_Soyez un peu sérieux !

_Et bien non. Je n'en ai pas envie. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler, et encore moins avec vous. Tout ce que je veux c'est oublier.

Pendant qu'il parlait, il ne vit pas Daniel disparaître, et une jeune femme apparaître assise un peu plus haut que lui, sur les rochers.

_Vous voulez nous oublier, mon colonel…

Il regarda vers l'endroit où se trouvait précédemment l'archéologue et le chercha des yeux, en vain. Il se retourna alors vivement, un air un peu perdu sur le visage, et la vit. Il lança, cynique :

_Vous m'auriez prévenu que vous alliez passé, je me serais rasé, Carter !

_Et bien, vous disiez que vous ne vouliez pas parler avec Daniel…

_C'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, vous savez…

Elle baissa les yeux.

_Désolée mon colonel.

_Ahhh, Carter, arrêtez de vous excuser.

_Pardon mon colonel.

_Carter, stop !

Elle lui fit un petit sourire gêné.

_A vos ordres.

_Mouais, vous non plus vous n'avez pas changé.

Elle fronça les sourcils pour remarquer :

_Mais comme vous l'a dit Daniel, c'est normal, parce qu'en fait nous sommes restés intacts à…

_Pour l'amour du ciel ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ?

Elle répondit du tac au tac :

_Et vous monsieur ?

_Moi ?

Il se sentait déstabilisé. Il l'avait toujours été face à elle, alors, pourquoi pas ici…

_Oui.

_Et bien, c'est gentil de le demander ! Un instant j'ai cru que je n'existais pas vraiment !

_C'est plutôt ironique, au vu de la situation… sourit-elle.

_Arrêtez de sourire comme ça, je risquerais d'y croire.

_Et alors, vous avez toujours aimé mes sourires.

Il rit nerveusement :

_Carter, je suis votre supérieur, vous êtes censée m'obéir sans poser de questions.

_Oh, s'il vous plaît ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire ? Un rapport ? Ici ? Je vous en prie, Jack.

_Jack ? C'est nouveau ?

_Vous préférez que je vous appelle mon colonel ?

_A quoi bon…

_Parce que si vous préférez, je peux…

_Non, Jack, c'est très bien ! la coupa-t'il.

Elle sourit.

_Vous voyez, vous commencez à exprimer ce dont vous avez envie.

_Oh oh ! Vous essayez de m'avoir par les sentiments ! C'est pas très honnête, ça, Carter !

_Après tout, je ne suis que votre reflet, présentement, alors peut-être que c'est votre propre honnêteté envers vous-même qu'il faudrait remettre en question… mon colonel.

_Et bien ça aura été court, le Jack !

_Ne détournez pas la conversation, arrêtez de fuir, pour une fois !

_Moi ! Je fuis ?, répondit-il en colère.

Elle le regarda, les yeux pleins d'émotions.

_Vous m'avez toujours fuie.

Il soupira et se rapprocha.

_Si je pouvais changer les choses, je le ferais. Mais maintenant il est trop tard.

_Trop tard ?, répondit-elle, incrédule.

_Vous n'êtes plus là !

_Il n'est pas trop tard pour vous, mon colonel.

Il la regarda, troublé. Un instant, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, azurs, comme une oasis dans ce désert infini. Elle ne bougeait plus, et lui fixait cette image dans son esprit. Une image bien connue.

_Ne vous fuyez pas, mon colonel.

_Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que c'est, Carter.

_Alors racontez moi.

Ils parlaient tous les deux dans une douceur parfaite, calmes. Presque comme un chuchotement. Alors l'homme se confia, comme il ne l'aurait jamais fait du temps où il le pouvait encore.

_Tout ce que j'aimais a été anéanti. Ma vie, mes passions, les miens, mes amis. Daniel, Hammond, Teal'c, même le doc' me manque.

Il prit un instant de silence. Et continua.

_Et vous. Il n'existe plus rien, depuis trop longtemps. Et à présent je n'en peux plus de tout revoir dans ma tête. De revoir mes souvenirs, de revoir ceux que j'aimais, Daniel, vous. Les moments partagés me manquent, de pouvoir tous vous entendre…

Il fit glisser sa main contre la joue de la femme, sans réellement la poser.

_Vous toucher…

La femme le regardait, sans rien dire. Sa main à lui tremblait. Il la retira.

_Je n'en peux plus. C'est trop douloureux. Je veux oublier, tout oublier.

_Mais est-ce que vous y êtes prêt, mon colonel ?

Il fronça les sourcils, et la regarda dans les yeux. La revoir…

_Plus que jamais.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux, douloureusement.

_Vous êtes prêt à m'oublier, mon colonel ?

_Carter écoutez…

Mais il ne dit rien. L'homme n'entendait plus que le vide, le silence comme un cri à l'intérieur. Il fixait ses yeux, la gorge sèche, sans qu'aucun mot ne lui vienne. Elle lui sourit.

_Si vous voulez nous abandonner… je peux comprendre. Je regrette de vous faire du mal, mon colonel, c'est… excusez-moi.

Il sourit.

_Arrêtez de vous excuser Carter.

Elle avança doucement sa main vers lui, à mi-chemin, tremblante, et le regarda, presque fragile.

_Major ?

_Mon colonel…

_Major, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

_Si vous êtes prêt à m'oublier, où est le problème ?

Il prit conscience du néant autour de lui, de cette étendue déserte qu'était devenue sa vie. Aucune existence, aucun futur, juste lui, bloqué dans le temps. Il n'y avait plus rien, en réalité plus de major, même plus de colonel, plus d'interdiction. Elle reprit :

_S'il vous plaît, Jack.

Il plaça sa main contre la sienne, ne sentant que le vide contre sa peau. Il fixait leurs deux mains, en essayant de toutes ses forces d'y croire un peu. Et il ferma les yeux, pour mieux imaginer la douceur qu'aurait la main de la jeune femme, et il la sentit. Toujours les yeux fermés, il l'entendit prononcer, dans un murmure, à peine audible :

_Ne vous abandonnez pas, mon colonel.

Il resta là, plusieurs minutes en silence, à rêver tenir la main de son major au creux de la sienne. A s'en convaincre, à essayer de s'en persuader au milieu de sa solitude. Puis doucement, il la laissa filer, disparaître avec tout le reste, au cœur de ce vide dans lequel il se perdait. Il rouvrit les yeux. Elle n'était plus là. Debout, dos à lui, un puissant homme noir regardait l'horizon.

L'ancien militaire regarda lui aussi ce nulle part, à ses côtés, pourtant si seul.

_Je suis désolé, p'tit gars.

L'homme noir ne bougeait pas, comme une image, une photo sortie du souvenir et placée là, oubliée, par hasard. Rien de plus qu'une image observée un jour et gravée dans la mémoire du militaire. Dans cette mémoire qui lui ramenait tout, qui tentait de combler le vide qui l'entourait par toute une vie.

_Je vais tout effacer.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes en silence, à joindre leur regard vers le bout de ce désert, un bout qui n'existait pas.

_Allez, dites quelque chose ! Je suis sûr que vous êtes là pour ça !

L'autre leva un sourcil, une expression étonnée peinte sur le visage.

_Un guerrier a le droit de choisir sa fin, O'Neill.

_Tout à fait ! Vous avez entièrement raison ! Et c'est ce que je fais !

_Vous abandonnez le combat, rectifia-t'il.

_Oh non, je suis désolé, il n'y a PLUS de combat !

L'homme noir fit une moue mais ne rajouta rien.

_Vous désapprouvez, je suis certain que vous désapprouvez ! Ca se lit sur votre visage si… expressif !

Pourtant il n'obtint aucune réponse.

_Allez, dîtes-moi un peu le fond de votre pensée, je vous écoute.

_Votre décision est déjà prise, O'Neill, parler n'apportera plus rien.

_Et pourtant, je voudrais votre avis ! Allez-y ! Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez !

_Très bien. Vous voulez fuir vos souvenirs, mais effacer toute mémoire ne ferait que vous permettre d'éviter la réalité. Vous abandonnez donc le combat, parce que vous ne voulez pas souffrir.

_Et alors ? Est-ce que c'est si mal de ne pas vouloir souffrir !

L'autre homme se tut.

_Et pour l'amour du ciel, où voyez-vous de la réalité ici ! Il n'y a plus rien de réel ! Tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar sans fin ! Il n'y a rien ici, tout ça n'existerait pas ça ne ferait aucune différence !

L'homme noir releva une seconde fois son sourcil et remarqua :

_La vie que vous voulez oublier était réelle.

_Mais aujourd'hui elle ne l'est plus ! Est-ce que vous en voyez un seul reste ? N'importe quoi ? La porte ? Le SGC ? La Terre ? Vous-même n'êtes même pas réel ! Vous ne faîtes que sortir de ma mémoire dans l'hallucination d'un homme au bout du rouleau !

_En effet, j'en vois des restes, je vous vois vous.

L'homme soupira en regardant le sol.

_Moi… Non, vous vous trompez Teal'c.

Il s'adossa contre la pierre et rejeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux vers le ciel, lui brûlant le regard. Mais peu lui importait, ses yeux avaient perdu toute vie depuis longtemps. Il soupira :

_Le colonel Jack O'Neill…

Il railla d'un ton exagéré :

_... « U S Air Force! », est mort depuis longtemps, en même temps que tout le reste. Je ne suis plus cet homme-là depuis un moment.

_Vous me semblez être toujours le même, O'Neill.

_Non non, je vous assure, regardez la barbe, ironisa l'homme.

Un troisième et dernier lèvement de sourcil mit fin à la présence de l'imposant guerrier, s'évaporant dans la chaleur. L'autre ne s'en soucia pas, et termina, dans un souffle :

_Je ne suis plus cet homme-là.

_Ce qui nous ramène à ma question de tout à l'heure, qui êtes-vous à présent ?

_Tiens Daniel, je croyais que c'était MA question…

_Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas ?

_Et pourquoi je répondrais ?

_Pourquoi évitez-vous ma question ?

_Laquelle, vous venez d'en formuler trois !

_Vous refusez d'entendre ce que vous pensez, mais vous angoissez dès que vous ne savez pas ce que les autres pensent !

_Je n'angoisse pas !

_Vous angoissiez.

_Moi j'ai angoissé ?

_En effet.

_Je n'ai pas angoissé.

_Et bien… si, vous avez angoissé.

_J'ai angoissé ?

_Quand Teal'c ne pensait pas nécessaire de vous donner son avis.

_Je n'angoissais pas !

L'homme à lunettes soupira.

_Très bien, alors que faisiez vous ?

_Je prenais l'avis d'un ami, et de quelqu'un de bon conseil.

_Vous savez très bien que ce n'était pas vraiment Teal'c.

_Ah, il ne serait pas content s'il vous entendait !

_Jack… Ce n'était pas vraiment Teal'c, ce n'était que vos propres doutes exprimés par le souvenir de quelqu'un de cher à vos yeux.

_Je ne doute pas ! J'ai dit tout à l'heure à Carter que j'étais sûr de moi, elle ne vous a pas raconté ?

_Je ne suis qu'un mirage, Sam aussi en était un, tout comme Teal'c.

_Vous êtes en train de me dire que je deviens timbré Daniel ! C'est pas très gentil, ça.

_Nous n'avons jamais été vraiment là, nous sommes morts depuis longtemps maintenant.

_Alors comment est-ce que vous pouvez me parler !

_C'est vous qui parlez, ça n'a jamais été moi ! Et ça n'a jamais été Sam ou Teal'c ! Vous ne faîtes que vous parlez à vous-même, dans des hallucinations !

_Et pourtant je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous ! Et je suis en colère contre vous, Daniel !

_Vous êtes en colère contre vous-même Jack, parce que vous réalisez qu'une part de vous refuse d'oublier ce que vous avez vécu.

_Vous n'êtes pas une partie de moi ! Et je VEUX oublier ! Je n'en peux plus ! Vous êtes tous morts ! Tout a été anéanti ! Il ne me reste plus qu'elle ! La mémoire est la pire des choses que puisse porter un homme qui n'a plus rien d'autre !

_Oui nous sommes morts Jack, vous êtes seul. Teal'c a péri, Sam est décédée, je suis parti moi-même. Il n'y a plus que vous.

Il lui sourit gentiment avant d'ajouter :

_C'est pour cette raison que c'est à vous que vous êtes actuellement en train de parler, à personne d'autre. Et c'est bien vous qui refusez de perdre votre mémoire.

Sous le choc, l'homme ne pu rien dire. Toutes ces images, ces gens qu'il aimait, ces moments n'avaient en fait jamais été réels, ils n'étaient pas vraiment là. Il était seul. Il le savait déjà, pourtant le réaliser était difficile. Douloureux. Trop. Alors il se mit à crier :

_Je perdrai la mémoire, vous n'existerez plus dans mes souvenirs ! Et vous ne pourrez plus jamais venir me revoir ! Je ne me souviendrai plus de vous ! Et vous ne me ferez plus mal en m'obligeant à me souvenir! Vous ne viendrez plus me dire que je refuse de faire ce que j'ai l'intention de faire ! Vous allez disparaître de mon esprit et je serai libre !

L'archéologue baissa la tête. L'homme reprit :

_Quoi !

Le silence, terrible. Aux côtés de l'homme à lunettes, la femme blonde apparut, le regardant de même, sans dire un mot.

_Allez-y ! Je vous écoute !

Le vide, infini. De l'autre côté, le troisième homme apparut.

_Mais parlez-moi !

L'homme aux pieds nus hurlait. Les trois autres le fixaient, sans expression. Debout, l'ancien militaire, haletant, les fixait en retour, hagard. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Il commença à pleurer. Doucement, sans un bruit, les larmes glissant sur sa peau déshydratée. Dernier vestige de passion d'un homme détruit. L'homme habillé de lin lui dit :

_Vous savez, nous allons disparaître, alors il vous faudra vous habituer au silence.

La jeune femme lui dit alors, d'une voix douce et calme :

_Abandonnez-nous, mon colonel.

Il la regarda, troublé, quand l'homme noir continua :

_Fuyez le combat O'Neill.

Son regard se posa sur lui, puis il entendit :

_Mais vous ne pourrez jamais vous perdre vous-même, Jack.

Il observa le troisième homme. Ils ne dirent plus rien. Teal'c, Daniel, …Carter. Il fut plus certain que jamais de ce qu'il devait faire. Pour eux, pour les vrais qui étaient morts, il devait survivre. Et il avait trop mal pour y arriver. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une excuse. Pour lui plus rien n'importait vraiment. Il ne restait plus rien, tout avait été détruit, il avait tout perdu. Peut-être même la raison. Il ne chercha pas à les regarder une dernière fois, la douleur était déjà trop là, ils étaient morts, ça ne servait à rien de se blesser, encore. Il se coucha au sol, les pieds, les bras, les mains au contact du sable chaud, du sol dur. Les yeux face au soleil, destructeur, il voulait brûler sa mémoire. Seul dans cet infini, bloqué dans le temps qui s'accrochait à sa peau, au milieu du néant, il se mit à murmurer sans fin. Peut-être était-ce la folie qui commencer à s'emparer un peu plus de son corps, ou la douleur, si il y a vraiment une différence, ou une prière, une quête d'absolution, pour se purifier de tout souvenir, ou un message adressé à ceux qu'il avait tant aimés, et à sa planète disparue, à tout son univers. Les trois êtres qui le regardaient se mirent à disparaître, doucement. Oubliés, douloureusement. Comme un sacrifice. Dans un murmure infini, comme une formule magique pour arrêter de souffrir.

* * *

Il ne resta plus que lui. Tout autour de lui n'était que vide. Pas une âme, pas même la sienne.

Il se releva, regarda autour de lui, sans savoir ce qu'il faisait dans ce désert de toute vie, sans mémoire. Il se mit à marcher, et s'en alla, là-bas, vers l'horizon. En paix.


End file.
